


Isildur's Foolishness

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short poem about isildur's bane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isildur's Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The Last Alliance defeated Mordor  
Sauron did not trouble them anymore   
Many brave people died that day  
Still they thought things turned out okay

But alas Isildur kept the ring  
Into Orodruin he would not fling  
His precious weregild for Elendil's life  
He could not know that it would cause strife

Elrond tried to stop him  
But he wouldn't listen  
The ring was too strong  
And so prettily glistened

So Isildur took the ring with him to Arnor  
Where Elrond couldn't bother him anymore  
But he was ambushed by orcs on the way  
To his death Isildur's gold ring did betray 

Though Isildur died, the ring lived on  
And it would be found in days of yon  
So sad that Isildur could have averted  
The return of a dark lord oh so perverted


End file.
